


Show me the way to go Home

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Funny, I'll figure the tags out one day, Romance, first big fic, kind of a slow burn?, not sure where this is in the timeline please bare with me while I figure things out?, there isn't any mon-el here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: If it seemed like Lena Luthor lived in her office it was because that was practically the truth. Kara insists on seeing Lena's apartment which was nothing more than the cold, empty place she slept in from time to time. Slowly things start to change and Lena starts to find something resembling a home. But will Kara's confession of being Supergirl end it all? Will it all be too overwhelming for Lena? Can Kara fight keep her place in Lena's heart?(I'm pretty sure the rating will increase as I go.)





	Show me the way to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sten06, itsmrsdimples, and pendragon-witch (who was awesome enough to do a little beta work for me.) as well as the rest of the lovely humans in the Supercorp chat.

  
  
“This is your place?” Kara looked around the immaculate kitchen that seemed more like a sterile environment than Lena’s Kitchen.

“Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it?” Lena questioned while she poured out two glasses of wine as they stood on opposite sides of the kitchen island.

 “Well, no it's just that it's kind of...well...” Kara waved a hand around, biting her lip, to stop herself from saying something rude. Kara thought about it before responding.  
  
“There's still plastic on your pots and pans...”

 

“Kara, I'm hardly ever here,” Lena shrugged. “What on earth is the point of using any of it if I basically live in my office anyway? I'm too tired to notice when I get here, I just simply sleep and leave again in the morning.”

 Kara's frown was evident even around the wine glass as she took a sip.

“I suppose you have a point, but Lena, wouldn't it be nice to you know feel like it's yours?”

“It's efficient and serves its purpose,” Lena said, avoiding eye contact with Kara. Normally it would take a hell of a lot for her to drop her gaze from the most beautiful ray of sunshine that was Kara Danvers, but right now she felt dangerously exposed.

“You sound like _Seven of Nine_...” Kara laughed. “I know, I know! I’ve been watching too much _Star Trek_ again.” She giggled.

“Careful,” She had a hand on her hip, looking at her friend again. “Or I'll assimilate you, Kara Danvers!” Lena picked up a cube of cheese from the tray in front of them and tossed it at Kara.

“Just try and assimilate me!” They both laughed.  
  
“Resistance is futile...” Lena smirked. “You're not the only geek here, love."  
  


* * *

 

Kara kept on insisting that they met up at Lena's place. Gradually things in the kitchen were starting to meet their purpose. For instance the espresso machine, which she'd had no idea how to use but owned because she thought that's just what people did. Kara taught her how to use it and told her stories of being a waitress. One night the stove top had actually been turned on when they'd decided to make pasta together and Kara was very jealous of Lena's fancy convection oven. Lena had teased Kara, hoping her friend wouldn't get any ideas about trying to bake in it on the off chance Kara would end up blowing the place up. For the first time her fridge was full of ingredients that Kara had put there in order for them to cook together, and Lena wouldn’t have to always call for take out. She'd been making an effort to spend more time there, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

 

There were empty containers to clean up that morning from their take out the night before. On her way out the door with her coffee in hand Lena spotted Kara's sweater hanging off the couch in the living-room. She froze, something inside of Lena fluttered but at the same time. It was a rather jarring sight to see. She wasn't sure if she was really adapting to these changes in her previously unused space that existed only to function as what it was, not for her to live in. Lena walked over to the couch and ran her fingers over the soft material of Kara's sweater, she thought of how well this dark shade of blue looked on her friend it made her smile. Without thinking she picked it up and brought it to her nose. Kara's sent flooded her nostrils. The sweater smelled of fresh flowers and sunshine. Lena's eyes watered and she sniffled a little before choking it back and shaking it off. _Keep it together, Luthor_ she scolded herself. Shoving the sweater in her bag she promptly left her apartment and her feelings behind.

* * *

 

 “Listen, you really don't have to come, we can do something else if this is too silly...” Kara bit her lip, speaking into the phone. She might have been The Girl of Steel but her anxiety didn't care, and she spun a little in her office chair.

 

“No, Kara, it's fine. It's not silly. I told you to pick out an activity for us to do together and I'll be happy with whatever you choose. Lena Luthor does not go back on her word. I'll see you tonight, okay darling?”

 

“Okay, I'll see you tonight, Lee.”

* * *

 

Damn it! She was going to be late! why did a bunch of idiots try to hold up a bank truck on date night? _Date,_ well it wasn't exactly a date. But Kara cherished every bit of time she spent with Lena. now, if only crime in the city would take a night off so she could. Supergirl took care of business the fastest she could and tried not to do too much damage. Once she was done, Kara quickly flew to the place they were meeting up, changed, and was on the phone apologizing to Lena, and saying she'd just gotten there.

 

“Kara, take a breath, it's okay. I'm not in a rush, and I've just been here admiring other people's work, while I wait for you.” Lena assured.

 

“Good, I was just so worried. You know I don't like being late.” The thing was Kara was always late, and she knew it. Kara took a seat next to Lena at the table.

 

 “Do you and your wife both want to make mugs or plates?” A woman who appeared out of seemingly nowhere asked them.

 

“My what?” Lena asked with a laugh.

 

“OH, no! We're not, she's not...” Kara was tripping over her words. “I mean there's nothing wrong with that, my sister is gay and I love her and her partner very much, but Lena and I are just...”

“Friends.” Lena offered. “I think making coffee mugs would be fitting?” It hit both of them at that moment when they were looking around that the other people were all lesbian couples.

“I think mugs are a great idea too. To go with our donuts.”

“Kara, it's pride month, didn't you think that art activities would be the go-to spot for Lesbians?” Lena chuckled at Kara's crimson cheeks.

“Well, no...I didn't think at all really. I just thought this would be fun and something different for us to do. OH, I'm going to kill Maggie for suggesting this! This is her doing!” It was only now that Kara fully focused on Lena, whose hair was in a braid, which was a first that Kara had seen. She was wearing a button down shirt with one too many buttons open, showing off some of her cleavage. She'd never seen Lena in snug fitting jogging pants before either.

“You look so pretty, tonight.” Kara offered to change the subject.

“Thank you, darling. You look as cute as always, Kara.” She smiled. “I think you should thank Maggie, because this is a good idea.” They started sculpting mugs out of clay.

 

“Thank you. You really think so? I mean about Maggie, that this was a good idea.” Kara asked, fiddling with the handle on her mug trying to get it to look right.

 

“Maybe she's trying to tell us something?” How had that come out of her mouth? Lena wasn't sure.

 

“Like what?” Kara said looking up from painting her mug, completely obvious.

 

“Kara...sometimes you're just the cutest dummy.” Lena sighed and continued to paint, letting whatever else that was stirring inside of her go.

  
“These will look really great on your counter, put a little colour in your life.” Kara beamed proudly at their work

Lena couldn't say no to Kara, so the mugs would sit next to each other, waiting to be used together, she wouldn't dare use hers without Kara.

* * *

  
  
Morning, sugar.” Kara stood at the edge of Lena's bed holding their matching coffee mugs. Looking up, most of what Lena saw was sunshine it was highlighting Kara's golden blonde hair even more than it already was. Kara was wearing a tight fitting tank top, accenting her muscles, as well as a small pair of shorts that she normally slept in. Kara looked down right heavenly. Lena was awake but not fully, so she let out a disproving groan but with hearing Kara call her pet names, and the smell of her favourite dark roast was enough to rouse her.

  
“Morning, hon. What unholy hour have you woken me up this time?” Lena, laughed and sat up. Her dark hair was a mess, she had on her own tank top and boy cut underwear. It was perfectly normal for the two women to have sleep overs in their underwear, it's just what best friends did.  
  
“Um..Seven,” Kara set Lena's coffee down on the side table, then rounded the bed to crawl in next to her friend with her own cup.  
  
“There's a Seven am now?” Lena joked. “Only you Kara Danvers could get me up at this hour.”  
  
“That's because you're usually going to sleep now...” Kara added with a snort. Her grin was wide because she knew how right she was.  
  
“This is true. It's too early for you to be right.” Lena finally reached for her coffee.  
  
“And it's too early for you to be a meanie.” She made a silly face at her friend.  
  
“Every time is the right time for that.” Lena laughed.  
  
“Oh, yeah? Well I thought we'd go out for breakfast but now I've changed my mind. You can eat cold mean flakes, to go with your mean dark coffee.”  
  
“What on earth are _Mean Flakes_? Do you put milk on them?” Lena laughed then rested her head on Kara's shoulder.  
  
“That's what's mean about them, you don't know what they are so you can't have any.”  
  
“Okay, you win...for now!” They both laughed.  
  


* * *

 

The friendship between them was budding beautifully. It started with sending each other flowers, getting breakfast and then lunches together the constant calling and texting each other throughout the day, especially when they couldn't get away from work to see the other. Kara making sure she went home and actually got some sleep, and Lena making sure Kara was okay after a rough day at CatCo. They'd called each other any time of day whenever they could. There were a couple of occasions when Kara had even sent take out to her office knowing Lena wasn't going to eat on one of her busier days at L-Corp, with back to back board meetings taking place to go over the current and future projects. Lena was waiting for Kara to come over when she saw her friend's number on her phone.

“What do you mean you have a present for me?” Lena asked, clearly intrigued.

“Just open the door and you'll see!” Kara was already outside waiting when Lena opened the door. Kara had what looked like a canvas painting.

“This is exactly what you need!” The excited blonde pushed past into Lena's place. “It took me forever to finish but now that I finally am, I had to rush over here to bring it to you. I'm not sure if the paint is even fully dry.” Kara laughed going into the living room. Kara held the painting up to Lena's wall so her friend could see it. It was a painting of a fiery red sunset, the kind of skyline that Kara longed for on Krypton. Kara could often get just a taste of it when the sun went down in National City and she'd fly through the air touching just a little of home.

“So what do you think?” She searched Lena's face to try and gauge her reaction.

  
“Oh! Kara, it's beautiful. You did this yourself?” Lena asked, smiling at the work.

“I did! Just for you! It's one of those million things we have in common: the love of the sun setting over the City. I thought the living room could use some colour.”

“Just for me?” She repeated a little in disbelief. “Thank you, Kara, I love it.” It wasn't out of the ordinary now for her to lean up and kiss Kara's cheek, so that's what she'd done.

 As Lena thought more about it, it wasn't as if Kara's sunny disposition wasn't enough to light up her entire world already, now she had a painting in her living room to go along with it. It was hung over the super cozy couch Kara had convinced her to buy, because the one she had wouldn't do for their girl's nights. What she had was hard and uncomfortable, Lena hadn't even really sat on it, it was more of a decoration than anything else. Before now her living-room had basically been empty, no T.V or side tables, not a single lamp, just a lonely couch, a bookshelf with dusty encyclopedia volumes on it. The television that was there now was also Kara's idea insisting that they must watch their shows in Lena's home too they couldn't just hang out at Kara's all the time. Little by little the whole apartment was starting to feel very full, and so did Lena's heart.

* * *

 

The first few times Kara didn't come over to her place for breakfast she was fine, totally fine. Kara was busy and had things to take care of as a reporter at CatCo and as a business woman running an Empire by herself, it was perfectly normal to not have mornings to yourself. But they kept having to push their plans and residual. Then the calls and texts stopped coming as often. She'd lost count of the days since she'd last seen Kara, there were short little texts here and there, but her stomach was starting to twist over it. Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen Supergirl either. It had been a very long time since Lena had felt this...alone. She'd buried herself in work. She hadn't wanted to get out of bed that morning but Lena had no choice. There was a lab project that was nearly off the ground and she had to be there to oversee the final details. Maybe she was a bit too much of a control freak, her team could probably handle it but she wasn't going to take the risk, not with such a high profile experiment.

 

She was dressed and nearly ready, standing in her bathroom about to brush her teeth and that's when she'd seen it. Kara's toothbrush. She'd left it there the last time they'd had a sleepover, (They had no issues with sharing a bed, they were best friends it's just what they did. Held each other and fell asleep clinging tightly to each other. There wasn't anything wrong with that.) she was sure Kara didn't intend to leave it behind but there it was staring up at her. Lena picked it up and promptly tossed it in the garbage as if that would get rid of the hurt she felt inside. She sat on the edge of her bathtub and broke down...damn she'd have to fix her makeup.

 

How could she let this person get so deeply under her skin? Who did Kara Danvers think she was dissolving her iron bound walls with nothing more than a bright sunshine grin? Worming her way into Lena's “dark and twisty” heart with ease? This wasn't acceptable.

 

How could she be so naive? This friendship wasn't going to last no matter how hard she'd worked to keep herself together, how hard she tried to stay unattached, to not come off needy as she felt. To make it seem like she was being totally sane about their friendship. How hard she mustered everything within herself to not blurt out how she felt about Kara. It's not like she hadn't been dropping hints, but she felt like she could place a giant flashing neon billboard in the centre of National City that could be seen from space which said “Lena Luthor is in Love with Kara Danvers!” and Kara still wouldn't clue in. It's not like she couldn't afford a sign. She'd never had a best friend before let alone a person in her life that made her feel like she was worth something.

Lena's day had been long and hard and once again her mind had drifted back to Kara, or rather the lack of Kara in her life. The idea of going home was daunting. Just the very thought that she even called it home was so foreign to her. But that's what they'd made it Lena's home. She was internally freaking out, so much so that she'd planned to start sleeping in her office just to avoid it and what feelings she had to face.

Little reminders of Kara were everywhere in her home, no apartment. Lena was mid panic thinking about how she could just buy a whole new apartment and not deal with the other one anymore when she's heard the whoosh outside on her balcony for the first time in well a month? Supergirl gently rapped on the glass of the door.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor. Kara sent me to check up on you. I know it's late but your light was still on so I thought this was the best time to stop by. Kara...she's very sorry she hasn't been able to have breakfast or hang out at all, but things have, well things have gotten messy for her, and...” Supergirl and been fidgeting with a part of her cape, when she realized that she was Supergirl and not Kara and shouldn't be fidgeting like that, she stood straight up and looked Lena in the eye, folding her arms.

 

“You can tell Kara Danvers that I'm fine. Now, if you'd excuse me, Supergirl,” She hadn't meant for it to come sounding so volatile but it had. “I've been very busy and I am on my way out the door.” Lena turned and had nearly closed the door in Supergirl's face. Kara's heart sank at the reaction but boy did she deserve it after the mess she felt she'd made.

 

“Wait, there's something I need to tell you...you deserve to know the truth...and maybe, maybe you won't be mad at her when you hear it.” Supergirl offered.

 

 “What?” Lena turned staring a hole nearly right through Supergirl as if she was the one who had the heat vision. Her hand was on her hip and she looked very impatience. “What exactly is it that Kara wants me to know the truth about? What is it stopping her from coming here and telling me herself? That she has to send you in here with your tail between your legs in her place?”

 

 “I-I'm sorry,” Kara completely deflated. “Well, it's just that it's not so easy to save the damn world week in and week out, and balance my life at CatCo! At the very same time, I have to keep up a social life! All I can think about is the woman I'm in love with, and how I've let you down. How I've neglected you and messed up our friendship by abandoning it and you. I've betrayed you, and with how you're looking at me right now, am I meant to just face you with such disappointment and spite in your heart? That I've no doubt put there? Is it like I'm some sort of villain instead of your Hero...Don't you think this has killed me to Lee?"

 

 “Wait, what? What, on earth are you on about, Supergirl?” Lee? Did Supergirl call her Lee? There was only one person who'd ever be allowed to call her that. Either she was really confused or Supergirl was having an identity crisis and unravelling in front of her very eyes.

 

“Kara...” She said quietly.

“What about her?” Lena pressed.

 

“No, Lena. Listening to me. I'm Kara...” She said again more clearly.

 

“You are what, now?” She bumped into her chair and fell back into it and rolled slightly further away.

 

“Lena, it's me.” She reached into the little pocket in her suit and pulled out her glasses, she placed them on Lena's desk half way between them. Lena hadn't even thought about it but she snatched them off the desk as if Supergirl had stolen them from her best friend.

 

 “You're lying...” She was holding Kara's glasses to her chest as if Supergirl had somehow hurt Kara and she had to protect at least her glass from the other woman.

 

 “Please, please don't hate me. I've wanted to tell you for so long and then things that have nothing to do with you and I got complicated. I didn't know how to tell you, didn't know how to face you when you're looking at me the way you are right now...like I'm a stranger.”

   
Lena was speechless and the words Kara had been saying were fuzzy, as she felt herself drifting from the present moment. Her surroundings became hazy, did she really have to deal with this right now? It had been a few weeks since she'd last felt herself dissociate.. _Even though you feel this way it can't hurt you, you're in your office with Kara, you are in control._ The reality of it was that Kara had just dropped two huge bombs on her at once: _Kara is Supergirl and something about the woman she loves?_ It wasn't quite registering in her mind at all. She hadn't been ready for this, she'd been ready to hear that both Kara and Supergirl were done with her and that she'd have to readjust to being on her own. Her attention was back out the window again looking at the buildings in an attempt to ground herself _two buildings were brick, one was brown, the other was beige, all of the ones she spotted were smaller than L-Corp except the one across from her balcony._ She looked down at Kara's glasses in her hands they had thick black rims, Kara didn't really need glasses. Finally she looked back to Supergirl. _You are not crazy, this is a lot for anyone to deal with._

   
“Please, Lee...say something?” Kara bit her lip, shame etched across her face, she ducked her head and looked down at her boots as if she were a reprimanded toddler.

   
“Super-Kara I...” Lena, closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with a free hand the other still holding Kara's glasses she didn't dare let go of them. _What on earth could she say?_ “Maybe you should just, go...” There wasn't any intent behind it because she'd immediately regretted it. Maybe Kara would pick up on that and object? She couldn't seem to form any more words because she felt so floored. _Damn it, Lena why are you like this? This is the woman you love, and she's trying to put herself on the line to confess her secrets to you. You need to give her the benefit of the doubt. You need to be the exact same loyal friend she's been for you._

 

“Please don't do this, please don't push me out. I know I betrayed your trust. Oh, Rao, I've wanted to tell you for so long but I just couldn't. I've been terrified of losing you over this, losing what we have...you are very important to me, Lena.”

 

“It's not because I'm...” Lena stopped herself, shaking her head at her own words. Of course it wasn't, this wasn't about her it was about Kara, Kara Danvers, her hero. The one who'd defend her with her last breath, the one who fought tooth and nail with anyone who dares utter a single bad word about her. She'd been distracted in thought again and hadn't noticed that Kara had gotten closer to her. She hadn't realized the other woman was towering over her where she sat and she'd felt so small in the other woman's presence. Kara was dangerously close to her, it was hard to resist wrapping herself around the other woman's waist. But Lena didn't budge, she also hadn't moved away as Kara got closer and closer to her.

  
“Of course not honey, it's not because of your family. It's not because I think you'll end up being just like them. I'd never in a million years think that of you, Lena.” Kara threw her arms out expressing herself passionately because that's how she felt about Lena Luthor.  
  
“I believe in you Lena, I always will.”  
  
Kara had sunk to her knees in front of the CEO's chair. She'd taken her friend's hand in both of hers and held it to her chest.  
  
“I need you to understand, me. I've had to keep this secret my entire life to prevent the people I love from getting hurt, from them being in danger because of me. And from me possibly endangering myself since I was a young girl when I came here. I've only been out in public as Supergirl for two years and that's only because Alex's life was in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to my sister, I couldn't lose someone else that I love...”  
  
  
“Alex was in danger.” Lena repeated. “So you took the risk and saved her? Y-your planet.” Lena said quietly, things slowly starting to processing in her head. Kara nodded.  
  
“Yes, saving Alex was risky but I absolutely had to. I've lost my entire planet, my family, my home. All of it is gone. It's just me and well _you know who..._ ”  
  
_Home, home was something that Kara had given Lena. It had been the very thing she'd least expected to come out of their friendship but it was there, it was warm and it was hers._  
  
“I’m sorry Kara, I’m so sorry that you’ve lost everything.” Lena reached out to cup Kara’s cheek, leaning forward she kissed her friend’s forehead hoping the crinkle there would vanish.  
  
“But I’ve gained so much here on earth: friends, family, a sense of belonging, a purpose, and duty to Earth as Supergirl.” Kara closed her eyes when Lena kissed her, she let out a breath of relief. This is not the reaction she’d been anticipating, she was fully prepared for Lena to hate her and be finished with their friendship without a second thought. Kara’s eyes filled with tears, she placed her hand over Lena’s and pulled the other woman into her arms for a hug.  
  
“Kara? I can't continue to have this conversation here; so would you please take me home?”  
  
“Of course, Lena. Anything, anything you need of me.” Hope flooded Kara's chest, this wasn't over...

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
